Dark Eyes
by SapphireOceans
Summary: All Mal could see were her dark eyes glaring back at him. Mapphire oneshot, Mal's POV. Set in The Tide Knot. Please review : xxx


**Okay, so I'm not the biggest Mapphire fan; I love Saro. However, I do like Mal, and don't mind a bit of Mapphire . I mean, Mapphire is kinda practically canon. Or as canon as it gets in Ingo. Helen Dunmore doesn't really go into much romantic detail in this series, does she? Though it does get a little graphic in some of her adult books (A Spell Of Winter...woah, I was not expecting that! XD. Good book though ) Anyway, I started this ages ago, but couldn't complete it due to the fact that my Online Cornish Dictionary is being redone. Luckily, I found and awesome dictionary by ****Frederick Jago, which was written in 1882. I love you Fredrick Jago. It was supplied by Google Book Search, so thank you very much Google Book Search too! The sentences in mer are Cornish, which is the main language that Helen Dunmore based mer on .****Hope you enjoy this **

**Sapphy**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dark Eyes<strong>_

"Only Conor calls me Saph."

Her dark eyes seem to burn into me and I can feel myself flush and turn away. There's an awkward pause before everyone begins chatting and laughing again. Rainbow begins to help dry off my hair, teasing me about missing my hair dryer. I smile and laugh, but my eyes keep sliding back to her. Her hair is wrapped up in a white towel, but damp tendrils of it are escaping, sticking to her face. The dark strands look stunning against her pale top, like chocolate and cream.

She gives me a small smile and a funny feeling blossoms in my stomach. Like butterflies. She goes to pass me a biscuit, but the plate wobbles and four biscuits fall into my lap. I look at her in concern, going to take her hand, but change my mind at the last moment, picking up the biscuits.

"You're shaking again."

Roger says she's cold, taking her hands and rubbing them between his, trying to warm them. I want to reach out and take her hand too, but don't dare. If I did I'm sure she'd pull away.

I remember her as she fought to help save that dolphin, her long dark hair blowing in the wind, her brown eyes flashing with passion. All I said was that she was speaking to the dolphin...

She spoke softly, the words pouring from her mouth like flowing water.

"_Ough unsol ; ny vannaff gesouch unsol penag wharfos_."

Her voice was beautiful then, as she spoke those words. I felt my mouth fall slightly open. I didn't know what language she was speaking but it almost sounded like the hiss and ebb of the sea, the shrill clicks and squeaks of the dolphins own tongue. Almost like she was trying to comfort it.

"_Drok yo gena. Mar drok you gena_."

Her long hair was trailing in the water like seaweed, her eyes wide as she desperately stroked the dolphin's soft grey skin, her face earnest as she tried to comfort her.

"_Omdhal, omdhal hwoer kerenza."_

Her tone encouraging as she coaxed the dolphin, saying words I couldn't understand, but that seemed almost like she was trying to keep the dolphin with us.

I didn't hear the rest of what she said, because then dad got me back to digging the trench, but then the next thing I knew the sea was rushing in incredibly fast. I looked around for her wildly and saw her, supporting the dolphins head as the others rushed to stop her rolling. I ran to help, the dolphins skin silky under my fingertips, doing my best to make sure she was safe. And then she was gone, swimming out to sea. And Sapphire was gone with her. The strange, alien girl with a face that didn't quite look like it belonged in this world had been swept out to sea, and for some reason, this fact sent red hot panic through me, even though I'd only really met her recently, even though she was only Conor's little sister.

"Sapphire!"

The yell came from me as I stared wildly out to sea, desperately hoping for a glimpse of her wild hair. I could hear the others calling too and the panic grew. Until finally she emerged out of the moon streaked waters, her hair and clothes dripping. And now she is sitting in front of me, shivering, and I can feel this strange pull; a longing to take her hand, but I don't quite dare. The fire in her eyes is too fierce for me to dare.

The fire that will fill my sleep for weeks to come, when all I can dream about is a pair of dark eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it!<strong>

**Please review!**

**Also, there's a new High Tides chapter coming soon! xxx**


End file.
